sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantic Crossing
}} | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = (average)Rolling Stone review | rev3 = Robert Christgau | rev3Score = B+Robert Christgau review | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4Score = Rolling Stone Album Guide }} Atlantic Crossing is Rod Stewart's sixth album, released in 1975. It peaked at number one in the UK (his fifth solo album to do so), and number nine on the Billboard Top Pop Albums chart. |accessdate=1 May 2013}} The title indicated Stewart's new commercial and artistic direction, referring to both his crossing over to Warner Brothers and on his departure to escape the 83 per cent top rate of income tax introduced by British Labour Prime Minister Harold Wilson for the jet-set lifestyle in Los Angeles (where he had applied for American citizenship at this time). The album was divided into a slow side and a fast side, apparently at the suggestion of Stewart's then-girlfriend, Swedish actress Britt Ekland. Stewart would repeat the format for his next two albums. The album contained two of Stewart's most acclaimed songs. "Sailing" and "I Don't Want to Talk About It" and classic rock favorites "Three Time Loser" and "Stone Cold Sober". The album itself is regarded as a 1970s classic. With Atlantic Crossing, Stewart ended his association with Ronnie Wood, Ian McLagan and the stable of musicians who had been his core collaborators on his classic run of albums for Mercury Records, fusing soul and folk. Instead, he used a group of session musicians, including The Memphis Horns and three-quarters of Booker T. and the MG's. The album was produced by Tom Dowd, the famous engineer and producer on records by so many of Stewart's heroes during Dowd's time on staff at Atlantic Records. The only song performed from this album on The Faces' final US tour in autumn 1975 was "Three Time Loser", and the rest of the group heavily disliked Stewart's change in musical direction on this album. Following the success of the album, and his move to the U.S., Stewart announced his exit from the Faces by the end of the year. "Sailing" was a number one hit in the UK in September 1975, and returned to the UK Top 3 a year later when it was used as the theme for the BBC series Sailor; both acoustic and electric guitars in the song were played by Pete Carr.from Pete Carr's official site . In 1977, almost two years after the album was released, Stewart scored another UK number one from the album with the double A-side single "I Don't Want to Talk About It" and "The First Cut Is the Deepest" (from the album A Night on the Town - 1976). In 2009, Rhino Records released a two-disc version of the album with bonus tracks. Track listing Fast Half # "Three Time Loser" (Rod Stewart) – 4:03 # "Alright for an Hour" (Stewart, Jesse Ed Davis) – 4:17 # "All in the Name of Rock 'N' Roll" (Stewart) – 5:02 # "Drift Away" (Mentor Williams) – 3:43 # "Stone Cold Sober" (Stewart, Steve Cropper) – 4:12 Slow Half # "I Don't Want to Talk About It" (Danny Whitten) – 4:47 # "It's Not The Spotlight" (Barry Goldberg, Gerry Goffin) – 4:21 # "This Old Heart of Mine" (Lamont Dozier, Brian Holland, Eddie Holland, Sylvia Moy) – 4:04 # "Still Love You" (Stewart) – 5:08 # "Sailing" (Gavin Sutherland) – 4:37 2009 two disc re-release Disc one :Track 1 – 10 features the original album. # "Skye Boat Song (The Atlantic Crossing Drum & Pipe Band)" (Harold Boulton, Annie MacLeod) 4:13 Disc two #"To Love Somebody" (Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb) – 4:12 #"Holy Cow" (Allen Toussaint) – 3:16 #"Return to Sender" (Otis Blackwell, Scott Winfield) – 3:42 #"Three Time Loser" Version (Stewart) – 4:40 #"Alright for an Hour" Version (Stewart, Davis) – 4:36 #"All in the Name of Rock 'n' Roll" Version (Stewart) – 5:00 #"Drift Away" Version (Williams) – 3:58 #"Too Much Noise" Version of "Stone Cold Sober" (Stewart, Cropper) – 3:24 #"I Don't Want to Talk About It" Version (Whitten) – 4:56 #"It's Not the Spotlight" Version (Goldberg, Goffin) – 4:27 #"This Old Heart of Mine" Version (Holland-Dozier-Holland, Moy) – 3:54 #"Still Love You" Version (Stewart) 4:57 #"Sailing" Version (Sutherland) 4:39 #"Skye Boat Song (The Atlantic Crossing Drum & Pipe Band)" Version (Boulton, MacLeod) 4:20 Personnel * Rod Stewart – vocals * Pete Carr – acoustic guitar and electric guitar on Sailing * Jesse Ed Davis – guitars * Steve Cropper – guitars * Fred Tackett, guitars * Jimmy Johnson – guitars * Barry Beckett – keyboards * Albhy Galuten – keyboards * Booker T. Jones – Hammond organ * Donald "Duck" Dunn – bass * Lee Sklar – bass * Bob Glaub – bass * David Hood – bass * David Lindley – mandolin, violin * Al Jackson, Jr. – drums, percussion * Roger Hawkins – drums, percussion * Nigel Olsson – drums, percussion * Willie Correa – drums, percussion * The Memphis Horns – trumpet, trombone, saxophone * Cindy & Bob Singers, The Pets & The Clappers – backing vocals String arrangements by Arif Mardin and James Mitchell Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References Category:1975 albums Category:Riva Records albums Category:Rod Stewart albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Dowd Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Wally Heider Studios